


watching

by Eryn



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Frottage, Kink Meme, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a 1stclass_kink prompt at dreamwidth</p><p><i>The kids find Charles' stash of porn and decide to have a viewing for a laugh. And it's suitably hilarious until Alex glances over at Hank and notices he's flushed, biting his lip, and making these tiny little whining noises in the back of his throat...</i></p><p><i>(first time or established welcome)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	watching

It had started out as a joke, a way to unwind after all the stress lately. After the events at the beach they’d returned to the Xavier mansion and while Charles was busy recovering the children had taken it upon themselves to tidy up the house, clearing out Raven’s and Angel’s room, relocating Charles’ bedroom to a ground floor room and generally making the place ready for the next step, whatever that would be.

It was while moving Charles’ TV downstairs that they’d found the stack of tapes, hidden at the back behind funny movies and serious reports. They had been suspiciously unlabeled so of course Alex had decided they were entitled to some recreation time.

After dinner he’d dragged Sean and Hank off to their usual TV watching place. Sean had been blushing and Hank had mumbled something about needing to get back to the lab. But Alex hadn’t let them get out of it. Pushing them down to the couch he’d turned and crouched on the ground in front of the VCR, pushing in the first tape. Immediately the tell tale sound of moaning could be heard.

Straight to the point, he thought when he watched the scene on the screen unfold, slowly inching back to the couch, eyes never leaving the screen.

A woman was down on her knees, busy sucking some brute off and Alex chuckled at how fake the whole scenery looked, how completely artificial.

Next to him he could hear Sean’s disbelieving mumble and next to Sean he was aware that Hank was completely silent. Maybe blacked out in shock?, he wondered, relaxing back into the soft cushion and chuckling at some particularly funny scenes.

He had to admit that, even though the movie was likely 10 years old already he felt himself relax with it, his body settling and readying, his thoughts turning to all the pleasant things he could do with the guy on screen. He wasn’t really that bad looking.

Sean was talking now, mumbling his thoughts of disbelieve as the woman got bend over a couch, and Alex had to wonder how naïve the other was. He was old enough to have watched a least one piece of cheap porn.

Hank was still suspiciously quiet though, no scientific babble, no occasional chuckle, just low, even breathes. Glancing over he actually had to hold in a gasp. Instead of shell shocked or disgusted or amused, Hank looked, for a lack of better words, intrigued. His breath was even but his hands were holding onto his pants tightly, eyes glossed and lips parted tightly, he looked just about ready to fuck. And the other’s pants really left nothing to the imagination.

Alex barely managed to pull his gaze away from blue fur and back to the screen, wondering what it was that intrigued the other.

Was it the woman’s curvy form, the way her hips bounced as she rode the guy? or was it the man’s firm abs, the way his eyes watched the woman appreciatively? Or maybe it was the whole idea of watching, observing the two people on screen in their ‘pleasure’?

Looking back at Hank he observed him closely, wondering where the other saw himself in this old-fashioned bit of porn.

The answer came once the scene ended and the movie switched over to the new scene.

At the sight of two men making out on screen Sean fled, claiming loudly that he so didn’t need to see that before he slammed the door.

Hank though stayed, making soft sounds in the back of his throat as the guys on screen kissed hungrily, one pushing the other down onto a bed, positively ravaging him.

Alex barely wasted a thought on just why Charles Xavier, the flirting ladies man, hid gay porn in his study, instead glancing over at Hank quickly, feeling his own pants tighten when the other gasped softly, quickly drawing Alex’s eyes back to the screen to see a the bottom spreading his legs wide while the other man pushed his fingers deep into him.

The blond could barely contain himself, unable to decide what to focus on. The screen, so he could see what happened in the exact moment Hank gasped lowly, or gave that sexy whine he did when the top buried himself balls deep in the other. Or watch his blue haired friend, enjoying the sight of flushed cheeks and white gleaming teeth whenever Hank wetted his lips.  
Finally he just couldn’t hold back any more and slipped into the seat Sean had abandoned, gaze fixed on Hank’s face when he leaned in closer, not giving himself time to hesitate as he reached out and placed his hand in Hank’s lap, giving a growl of his own at the firm flesh he felt through the fabric.

The next things happened in a blur and Alex really wasn’t sure how it happened, but about two seconds later he found himself flat on his back on the floor, one of Hank’s hands cushioning his head, the other pinning his right hand to the floor, the hand that had just gripped the blue-haired’s crotch, Hank’s knees spreading Alex’s legs wide.

A shudder raced down Alex’s back, making him arch up when he heard Hank growl over him, the hand slipping out from beneath his head to wrap wide palm around thin wrist, now pinning both his hands to the carpet.

“Wow, didn’t know you had it in you”, Alex breathed, unselfconsciously wrapping his legs around Hank’s waist, moaning. He’d thought that maybe, if he was lucky, he’d get to exchange hand jobs with the blue-haired, hoping for maybe a bit of frotting. But Hank just looked down at him hungrily, tightening his hold and spreading his own legs a bit, spreading Alex’s legs further apart.

“Oh you have no idea”, Hank growled, rolling his hips and rubbing himself against the blonde’s crotch, leaning down to bury his nose in the other’s neck, letting his sharp teeth graze over soft skin. Beneath him Alex shuddered and Hank slowly dug his teeth in.

“But I have to admit, I didn’t expect you’d be this…needy”, the blue haired added after Alex had positively melted into the floor beneath him.

Alex just grinned at Hank, pupils blown and lips parted as he stared up at the other, completely ignoring the moans that still came from the TV. With how hungrily Hank looked down at him he was quite sure he’d soon drone them out anyways.

The blue-haired shook his head and let go of Alex’s wrists so he could reach down and undo the other’s pants, scooting back so he could drag them down along with the underwear, discarding them off to the side.

Alex sat up halfway so he could pull off his shirt as well, smirking when he could hear Hank groan at the sight of his abs flexing. Using just his stomach muscles he lowered himself back to the ground, moaning when Hank followed him down immediately, pushing him flat onto his back, soft fur now caressing his arms where Hank rested over him.

From the screen a particularly spirited moan could be hear and Alex chuckled when he felt Hank shudder over him. It earned him a firm bite, but that just made him moan into the other’s ear, shivering beneath the strong body covering his. Shamelessly he wrapped his legs around Hank’s hips once more, using the leverage to rub his crotch against the other’s, moaning at the feeling of denim and hard flesh beneath it.

Hank growled lowly, a noise that came from the back of his throat and reverberated against Alex’s skin, sending a shudder down the blonde’s body, which in return made Hank moan and push down hard, rubbing his hips against Alex’s. In the background he could still hear the moans and gasps from the screen, but he couldn’t draw his eyes away from Alex beneath him, from the way the blond tilted back his head, baring his throat to sharp teeth and wet tongue, giving himself over to Hank.

It was a real shame they were in this study and not in one of their bedrooms, Hank thought. After all he had lube there and was sure Alex, too, had a well stocked bedside table. His hands once again grabbed Alex’s wrists, pulling them up over the other’s head. He shifted his grip, one of his hands was enough to span both of the blonde’s wrists and for once Hank was grateful for his new form. Without it there would have been no way he could hold Alex down like that, no way he could hear the other moan beneath him as he writhed beneath him, no way he could push one hand between them to undo his jeans, pushing them down enough so he could pull out his cock, gasping into Alex’s neck as he rubbed his hips against the other’s.

The blond simply moaned, eyes shut as he arched, enjoying the heavy weight on top of him, the way Hank held him down effortlessly, rubbing a hard, long cock against his own.

“Oh god”, he gasped out when Hank took a firm hold on his hip and ground their crotches together, his eyes opening wide as he stared up at the other.

Hank just growled again, a sound so deeply animalistic it had Alex whimpering in response, his skin tingling where Hank’s fur brushed against it, cock hardening even more where it was rubbing against Hank’s. It wouldn’t take long like this for him to fall over the edge, give in to the burning and tightening, the knot forming in his lower stomach more than ready to snap. And luckily, from the way Hank was rubbing against him, moaning into his ear, it seemed like the other wouldn’t take more longer to tumble over the edge as well.

It really didn’t take more than a minute of frantic rubbing for them to reach completition, both shuddering violently as their orgasms raced through them, staining stomach and shirt with their release.

Hank had to use all of his control to not just slump down, bury his head in Alex’s hair and crush the blond beneath him. Instead he panted harshly, nuzzling the other’s cheek, chuckling when from the screen they could hear the low grunts of completition before the tape was over and there was only the fizzle of the screen.

“we definitely have to do that again”, Alex gasped out, winding his hands out of Hank’s grip so he could wrap them around broad shoulders, pulling Hank down on top of him, enjoying the heavy weight and the feeling of fur, even muted through the shirt.

“yeah. But next time we do it in a bed, not on the carpet”, Hank mumbled, stroking lazily over the other’s side, relaxing with Alex, who just nodded and ran his fingers through blue strands.

Finding the stack of porn really had to be the best thing that happened to them in a long while. He’d have to find a way to thank Charles for so kindly providing.


End file.
